Being dead for a minute, the next alive
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: Shierly was given a second chance in life, would this have affected how Lelouch made his decisions?


**Title:**Being dead for a minute, the next alive

**Summary:**Shierly was given a second chance in life, would this have affected how Lelouch made his decisions?

**AN:**This would be my 2nd fic for Code Geass I hope that you have enjoyed the Rebellion that I have written, and I wish you would like this too. R&R Please... ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters.

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

* * *

**SHIERLY'S POV**

I lie on my own pool of blood thinking of the reason why Rollo suddenly shot me.

_"Shirley-san, what are you doing here?"_

_"Rolo?...Where's Lelouch, please tell me I want to help I want to help him attain the happiness he wants...the happiness which he wants for Nuna-chan. I want to help him carry the burden that he carries; I want to...ease his pain."_

_Rolo just looked at me and said nothing._

_"Rolo, please tell me where Lelouch is. Please let me help..."_

The next thing I know I am laying here blood spewing out of me, slowly losing consciousness. Suddenly I heard Lelouch's voice calling out my name, "Shirley!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw him in front of me, his expression I can see it in his eyes.

"Lelou..." I smiled at him and just stared at the purple orbs, seeing that his hands now tremble.

"Shirley, don't speak anymore, just rest and let me handle things…."

"Lelou… don't worry about me I'll be fine…."

"No I better call for a doctor"

He takes out his phone and I lift my hand to stop him from doing so I gripped on his phone in hand.

"Did you know that when I regained my memories….. I was scared, everything was a lie. But you Lelou, you've been fighting all alone against the world….that's why I wanted….to become the only one thing that is truthful to you…."

"Shirley….."

"I love you, Leoluch…. Even when after I found out that you killed my father…I couldn't bring my self to hate you… Even when you tried to get me forget everything…. I still fell in love with you again…. Even when my memories were altered….. I still fell in love with you…."

"Don't die!! Shirley!!" He then brought his hand to his left eye and then I saw the bird shaped insignia on it and then it flashed then you told me not to die. He kept shouting at me 'Don't Die, Shirley! Don't Die! Don't Die!' and the insignia kept on flashing at my eyes.

"No matter how many times……. I am reborn I'm sure I'll fall in love with you again…Is this fate?" Tears were suddenly coming out of my eyes and I could not hold it anymore.

"Don't Die! Don't Die! Don't Die! Shirley! Please... don't die!..." Tears were now flowing out of his eyes, his face became wet from the tears that he could not contain anymore.

"Its alright, right lelou…that I fall in love with you again once I am reborn...No matter how many times I am to be reborn...I will still always fall in love with you again…."

"Shirley! Don't please…. Don't speak that way anymore…." Tears still left from his purple orbs as he said that. Slowly I could feel that I am losing the strength needed to keep myself awake.

**END OF POV**

From the side Kallen came and saw the pool of blood she immediately ran to Lelouch's side, fearing that he might be injured, upon getting there she saw Shirley's body and immediately she pushed him aside and carried her to the Guren at the same time she grabbed Lelouch's arm.

"Lelouch…. Lelouch…Lelouch! Snap out of it! The Black Knight's needs you! Get yourself together!"

Lelouch, who still was a bit fazed from seeing Shirley in that state and hearing her confession to him was now more composed, and he looked at Kallen then at Shirley's body which was just beside him and whispered five single words…."I love you too, …Shirley."

They then arrived at their base and before Kallen left her cockpit she handed Lelouch the Zero outfit. "Lelouch, don't worry she'll be fine."

She then opened the pit and grabbed Shirley and quickly placed her on the stretcher that she has requested earlier on to wait for their arrival.

Shirley was immediately sent to the emergency room and operated on.

Kallen seeing as to that Shirley will be in good hands thought of confronting the Black Prince. She thought of seeing to it that he will still be sane enough to lead them in this fight without any distractions.

**­­­**

* * *

**SHIERLY'S POV**

The doctor's just exited the room and left an unconscious Shirley lying on the bed with dextrose on her left hand, while she wears an oxygen mask on her face. The occasional beeping sounds of the machines are the only ones that keeps her company at the moment.

I opened my eyes groggily, the first thing that came into my mind was that I was already dead but the feeling wasn't that of how a dead person is supposed to feel. I just lay there quite helplessly, unable to do anything for Lelouch. I slowly look around the room trying to figure out where or at least find out which hospital I am. I tried to get out of the bed but my body is just to weak to move just yet.

**END OF POV**

Lelouch still in the Guren's cockpit changing into his Zero outfit, was not a bit calmer than before. Karen walked towards the Guren thinking that maybe Lelouch was still there. She climbs the Guren and there she saw Lelouch but already wearing the mask, waiting for him to get out of the cockpit of the knightmare frame that needed some tune up. He noticed that she was there standing beside him, he stood up and got out walking towards the ladder; back to his quarters.

She just watched him feeling that it would be wiser to confront him in a much more secluded place fearing that he just might break down in front of everyone, whom they think that their leader was a man who was strong.

She followed suit to his room, upon entering she locked the door to prevent any distractions or any eavesdropper that might come by. He took off the helmet and placed it on the table nearby, taking off his cloak and just throwing it to the couch. She eyed him for a moment seizing the right time to blurt out everything that she wanted to tell him.

"Lelouch… Shirley, she's fine. She's at the medical wing, resting. The bullet in her lower abdomen was extracted successful. It was a good thing that I found the two of you soon, before the situation got worse. But please Lelouch, tell me what happened how can Shirley be shot, how could be have been shot so mercilessly."

Lelouch could only stare at the floor, his black tresses just falling in line to his eyes.

"Karen...Thank you... I don't know who shot her but I am going to make one guess. But that information is something that I don't think you can handle just yet."

"Lelouch, you want to see her don't you?"

He did not answer, he just kept on staring straight at the floor; not showing any motions to the question. But to Karen it would seem that this silence was already his answer.

"Come I'll show you to her."

He stood up, grabbed his cloak and put on the helmet, and followed Karen out of the room and to the medical wing.

She led him to a room where there is no camera's; the glass is tinted so that the inside can not be seen. Knocking on the door lightly Karen then opened it with a special key and there Lelouch saw Shirley lying on the bed like a beautiful angel.

On the other side of the door before Karen and Lelouch opened the door. When she heard the knocking she immediately went back to sleeping in a fake manner as so to that thinking that the people might leave her alone if ever she was asleep and she was quite curious of where she was.

He walked pass her and whispered to Karen 'Thank you Karen'. Karen knowing that it would be best to leave them alone she handed Lelouch the only copy of the key to Shirley's room and then left locking the door once again.

He pulled a chair near her bed and sat down taking off his mask and placing it on the table near to him. Staring at her, seeing the condition she is in bring him so much pain, feeling guilty, responsible for what happened. He is the cause of her pain and more others. Slowly he reached over to her face to caress her. Shirley felt the hand on her face and to her it felt like Lelouch but she didn't want to open her eyes, fearing that she might be wrong and it could pain her more. But instead she chose to follow her heart believing that it is Lelouch who is caressing her face right now. She opened her eyes bit by bit as if just waking up from her long slumber and she was right to open her eyes, she saw lelouch in front of her right now. But she still wanted to make sure that it is him, she wants to make sure of herself that is not hallucinating or dreaming. She reached for the hand on her face and said Leouch's name.

He looked at her and he gave out a sweet smile to her, this made her wanted to jump out of joy that he was real but sadly she could not, her body too weak for her to do that action instead she just smiled at him.

"Lelouch……I am so happy to see you."

"So am I, to see that you are alive. But I feel responsible for this pain that you feel right now."

"Don't dwell on that Lelou…"

"But Shirley…."

"Lelou stop it please."

The silence between the two could not be bared by the other anymore……

"I shall take my leave for awhile, I will be back. But please rest don't stay awake all the time, rest is what you need right now."

She nodded her head with approval as he stood up taking the helmet and putting it on. He turned around and as he opened the door he could hear Shirley fast asleep once more, behind that mask of his a soft smile emerged and his heart was now more at ease; he is now back to his old self again.

* * *

So do you think I should just leave it here or continue it with a next chapter? Opinions are welcomed, I will appreciate the reviews. Thanks and have a good day.


End file.
